Bounce Like Oh
by Heterochromer
Summary: Di belakang stage sana, fokus Hwiyoung bukanlah kepada Red Velvet sunbaenim atau pun artis lainnya. [SF9 - Hwiyoung / NCT Mark]


**Bounce Like Oh**

 **.**

Di belakang _stage_ sana, fokus Hwiyoung bukanlah kepada Red Velvet sunbaeni atau pun artis lainnya. [SF9's Hwiyoung / NCT's Mark]

Title's from Roar – SF9.

 **.**

 **I prefer to use their stage name, karna misiku adalah membuat SF9 lebih populer sekalipun aku bukan Fantasies (their fandom).** **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Giliran SF9 untuk _rehearsal_ sudah terlaksana lima menit yang lalu. Mereka tidak perlu melaksanakan _prerecorded_ karena kondisi fisik mereka sedang sangat prima, bahkan tadi dengan main-main, Taeyang mengatakan ia bisa menggantikan Inseong dalam melakukan _highnote_.

Hwiyoung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan member grupnya yang sedang asyik bergurau.

Banyak orang mengira bahwa kepribadiannya pendiam dan dingin. Sedangkan Inseong sering mengatakan bahwa ialah _happy_ _virus_ dalam grup, tetapi aura _cold urban chic_ yang telah melekat di dirinya seolah menampik kuat-kuat perkataan Inseong.

Padahal apa yang dikatakan Inseong itu benar adanya.

"Tadi aku lihat Red Velvet _sunbae_ di pinggir _stage_ ," cerita Dawon penuh semangat. Hwiyoung terkekeh, dasar _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini akan selalu bersemangat jika membahas _girl_ _group_. "Aku yakin mereka akan menang dengan Rookie."

"Ey, Sanghyuk, kau tidak menginginkan kita untuk menang?" tanya Jaeyoon dengan menggunakan nama asli Dawon.

Youngbin menepuk punggung Jaeyoon. "Saingan kita kali ini sulit, Yoon," jawab Youngbin. "Ada Red Velvet, Twice, Block B, NCT 127—"

"NCT Dream, _hyung_ ," sahut Rowoon, mengoreksi dari pojok ruangan. " _Ilichil_ sudah menyelesaikan masa promosi mereka minggu lalu. Doyoung mengatakannya padaku."

"Enaknya punya teman dari agensi besar," goda Hwiyoung sambil nyengir kecil. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar ruangan. "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar."

Ia pun pergi dari ruang tunggu SF9 dan berjalan menuju toilet. Letak toiletnya agak jauh dari ruang tunggunya, membuatnya harus melewati beberapa ruang tunggu grup lain.

Di ujung koridor sana, ia bisa melihat Red Velvet _sunbae_ tengah bergerumul dan berbicara dengan sekumpulan anak laki-laki. Hwiyoung memicingkan matanya dan mengenali bahwa itu adalah NCT Dream.

Hwiyoung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet, sebelum irisnya bertemu dengan iris cokelat milik orang lain. Iris besar, berkilat, dan penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Dan di situ napas Hwiyoung tercekat sejenak.

Namun, ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan—mengabaikan kedua bola mata yang tadi sempat bertemu pandang dengannya.

 **.**

Aliran air yang Hwiyoung basuh ke wajahnya menyejukan sekali. Dia mendesah lega karena merasa lebih segar ketimbang sebelumnya.

SF9 tengah gencar mempromosikan lagu terbaru mereka, membuat Hwiyoung dan anggota lainnya hanya tidur empat jam sehari lalu kembali mencari nafkah. Hwiyoung sendiri sebenarnya menikmati, hanya saja rasa lelah dan suntuk yang harus didera membuatnya terkadang stress sendiri. Terlebih lagi jika memikirkan nasibnya di sekolah yang harus 'cuti' dulu selama beberapa minggu.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Hwiyoung menoleh.

Seorang pemuda—dengan tinggi tidak berbeda jauh dengannya—masuk ke dalam toilet dan melayangkan senyum sopan ke arahnya. Hwiyoung mengerjap sejenak.

Ah, kedua iris itu lagi. Hwiyoung kini mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

Mark Lee, _rapper_ dari NCT Dream.

"Hai," sapa Mark dengan agak malu-malu sambil mencuci tangannya. "Aku Mark dari NCT Dream. Kau pasti ..." Ada jeda singkat dan Mark menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan mata besarnya. "SF9."

Hwiyoung tidak mampu menahan kekehan geli. Pemuda di hadapannya ini lucu sekali. "SF9 itu grupku. Aku Hwiyoung," koreksinya, membuat wajah Mark memerah malu karena kesalahannya. "Halo, Mark _sunbae_."

Mark tampak terkejut sendiri. "A-Ah, tidak perlu memanggilku _sunbae_. Aku juga baru debut 2016 lalu, sama seperti SF9." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " _We are '99 liners_ , _am I right?_ "

Bahasa Inggris Hwiyoung memang tidak sebaik Inseong, tetapu setidaknya ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Mark. "Ya, kita seumuran," jawab Hwiyoung seadanya. Sekalipun dia _happy_ _virus_ , rasanya akan tetap canggung berbicara dengan orang baru.

"Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu orang lain yang seumuran denganku!" seru Mark, terlihat luar biasa senang. "Aku tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang SF9. Lagu debut kalian, Fanfare, itu sangat keren. "

Mark terlihat polos saat berbicara, bahkan lebih polos daripada Chani. Itu membuat Hwiyoung tersenyum, hatinya terasa berdesir saat melihat lawan bicaranya. "Aku juga menyukai semua debutmu, terutama debutmu bersama NCT 127. _Rap_ -mu keren sekali," puji Hwiyoung jujur. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali mencoba konsep _hiphop R &B_ milik NCT 127. Tetapi, konsep _urban_ _swag_ yang SF9 gunakan juga lumayan mengasyikkan.

Dan Mark tampak malu setelah Hwiyoung mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tidak juga. Aku suka bagian rapmu di lagu Roar. Terlihat sangat cool." Wajah Mark memerah lagi. "Hwiyoung- _ssi_ tidak sedingin kelihatannya, ya."

Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama setelah bertemu dengannya, Hwiyoung sudah biasa mendengarnya. Hanya saja saat Mark mengatakannya, Hwiyoung merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu, kita seumuran," kekeh Hwiyoung. "Terima kasih telah mengatakan aku tidak sedingin itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat dingin, bahkan ketika sedang tidak di _stage_? Bahkan di _photoshoot_ , kau terlihat sangat dingin."

Mark langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, membuat Hwiyoung memicingkan matanya agak bingung. Mark bilang, ia hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang SF9. Ini juga kali pertama mereka melakukan promosi di waktu yang sama.

Namun, mengapa Mark terdengar sering melihatnya?

Perlahan, Hwiyoung mulai mengerti.

"Ah, itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Tapi aku juga menyukainya, terlihat keren di diriku," jawab Hwiyoung lalu melirik arlojinya sejenak. "Ah, aku harus kembali. Youngbin hyung bisa saja mengiraku terkena konstipasi jika aku terlalu lama pergi."

Dan Mark juga langsung melihat jam di ponselnya. "Aku juga harus kembali, mengecek apakah keadaan grupku masih utuh atau tidak," tawa Mark ringan. Hwiyoung mendengus keras karena menahan tawa. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hwiyoung."

Rona merah yang kembali muncul di pipi Mark memperjelas konklusi di benak Hwiyoung.

Sebelum keduanya benar-benar pergi, Hwiyoung menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dan lebih muda darinya tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nama asliku Kim Youngkyun. Mari kita jalan-jalan bersama seusai masa promosi kita."

—Hwiyoung baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu penggemarnya, dan ia rasa mengajak kencan penggemarnya yang satu ini bukanlah ide yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sakit?" tanya Jeno, memperhatikan Mark dengan sangat lekat. "Wajahmu memerah."

"T-Tidak, aku tidak sakit!" bantah Mark gugup, mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Jeno. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kepanasan."

"Ini tidak panas sama sekali, _hyung_ ," sahut Jisung yang diiringi anggukan tanda setuju dari Chenle. "Jika _hyung_ benar-benar sakit, aku akan mengatakannya pada manajer hyung."

"Tidak perlu," kata Renjun yang baru saja kembali ke ruang tunggu. "Mark hyung tidak sakit, biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu."

Mark bersyukur memiliki rekan seperti Renjun. Renjun kini duduk di sampingnya, tidak berbicara apa-apa tetapi tersenyum mencurigakan ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mark. Renjun hanya menggeleng singkat lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Mark. Mark mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Seseorang berambut pirang memberikan ini kepadaku," ucap Renjun, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

' _02xxx-xxxx-xx97 -Kim Youngkyun_

 _People call it love, while I'll be calling you'_

Mark langsung mengerang keras dengan wajah memerah.

Digombali dengan _line_ -nya sendiri di lagu yang juga dinyanyikan grupnya sendiri adalah hal yang memalukan.

Namun, ia menyukainya.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Salahkan line "I'm a chillin' babe"-nya Hwiyoung di 'Roar' yang** **hot af.** **DAN MARK IN MAJIMAK CHEOTSARANG TEASER IS SO KYEOPTA.**

 **I think this pair would be cute, secara mereka sesama maknae line juga, kan? (At least Mark maknae di NCT U haha). Yang satu cold urban boy, yang satu ganteng-emesh-polos gimana gitu.** **And yes, Hwiyoung's older than Mark by 3 months, more or less.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
